Next To You
by CarmenGirl
Summary: Zelda White is an orphan who tries to achieve her life goals. But it won't be easy. Torture, discrimination, romance, death, and prohibited love unwaits her journey to become what she wants. Can she achieve it? Will she meet somebody along the way? Find out. Zelink and Zike. Beginning with T, but might go up in later chapters. (Yes, I am back from hiatus!)
1. Chapter 1

**Next To You.**

**Hello Internet! It is I… I'm officially back from my brainstorming period for all my stories! And I got a new one. Did anyone watch the anime Candy Candy? I recommend you watch it; it's a beautiful anime. (Very sad as well. Trust me, I cried.) This is what my story is based on, only with a few twirks here and there like removing characters and changing storylines.**

**Enjoy it lovelies! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

A cold Christmas night, the owner of a small orphanage on the downside part of a hill in Hyrule named Helen was working as usual for the children who lived at the orphanage called "The House of Hyrule". Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. Astonished at the unfamiliar noise at this time of year she opened up and saw two babies on the front porch. She was stunned and decided to call nun Maria that was in another room putting the children to sleep.

"Maria! There are two baby girls here!" Nun Maria quickly approached her and carried one of the babies in her arms. One baby girl had wavy brown hair and skin white as snow, while the other one had long, straight blonde hair. Both girls seemed to be one month old. The girl with the wavy brown hair had a note attached to her white dirty blanket she was wrapped in.

_"To the person who is reading the following note:_

_Please take care of my dear child. She is everything to me, but unfortunately she cannot be with me. I have decided for her name to be Zelda, in honor of my second name. Treat her and have her in perfect conditions. I'll never forget her and thank you for treating her the way I couldn't._

_Farewell."_

Maria and Helen looked at each other in utter confusion. Helen looked around and shouted to hear if the mother of this girl were to be outside in the winter blizzard, but no response. She shut the door and reunited with Maria that was already inside with the straight haired blonde baby, straddling her in her arms.

"Well, the girl here is called Zelda. What should we name the blonde baby?" Helen asked. After a couple of minutes of brainstorming, Maria finally had a name.

"What about Samus?"

"What an adorable name Maria! Zelda and Samus! Perfect!" Helen exclaimed. In a matter of minutes there were two wooden cribs all prepared for the two babies. Helen and Maria tucked them tight.

_"I promise you Zelda and Samus, we will take care of you, no matter what."_ Helen said. She and Maria left the room and turned off the lights.

* * *

**So? How was it? Yes, there's barely nothing on this prologue, but we're just getting to know the backgrounds of the characters. It's not the best, but we're just getting started. If you decide to watch the anime, you'll get an idea about this! Until later! Review, Favorite, Follow… do anything you want! I love you all!**

**Xoxo,**

**Carmengirl.**


	2. Childhood

**Hi guys! How's everyone doing? I'm sorry I couldn't update, I moved! And I haven't had internet for a while. But, here I am! Now, let's go on with this story!**

**Chapter 2: Childhood**

* * *

Zelda and Samus grew and became the best friends always denominating each other as "sisters". They did absolutely everything together, like going on picnics by themselves on the hilltops or watching sunsets. But also in a way they were very different. Zelda loved to climb trees, and was never kept in one place. Sometimes, she picked up rags and dressed herself as a man and pretended to be a ninja calling herself "Sheik". Samus on the other hand was very proper and sometimes scolded Zelda for acting in such ways. Samus could be ruthless sometimes, but she was nothing compared to Zelda. She was very graceful and delicate. One day, Zelda and Samus decided to do a picnic. But Zelda wanted to make it more extreme by having a picnic on a treetop.

"Zelda; I'm sorry! I can't climb trees!"

"Don't worry Sam! I'll help you!" Zelda said while she was already on the treetop; placing the basket delicately on a branch so it wouldn't fall. Zelda wore a white dress which unfortunately was already dirty with grass stains and ripped because of the tree. Samus wore a red dress and struggled at climbing the tree. Both girls being the age of twelve, Samus was surprised how agile she was at climbing trees and such. Zelda tried to help but sadly, both fell and started to giggle.

"Oops! Let's do that again shall we?" Zelda said in a mocking tone, lifting her dress and extending her hand gracefully to Samus who laughed and got up.

After a couple of minutes, both girls were successfully on the tree top. Eating away fruits and bread along with water.

"You know Zelda, I hope I get married someday." Zelda looked at her and stuck out her tongue.

"Ew! Married? Why? We wouldn't be able to do stuff! We wouldn't be able to climb, or run!" Zelda shouted. Answers like these were normal in a girl who had no interest in boys yet.

"Being able to spend the rest of your life with someone who loves you back must be enchanting…" Samus trailed off. Zelda threw her a grape and both started to laugh.

After a while, they both looked at the sunset on the horizon.

"Sam, if one of us ever gets adopted, promise me that we'll stay as best friends, for ever and ever. Will you?"

"Of course I will Zelda! I'll promise you that wherever we go, we'll always be together!" Samus said as she hugged Zelda. When the sun went down, they started to hear a cry of an animal.

"What's that?" Zelda asked vaguely. Samus shrugged. "I better take a look!"

"No! Zelda, it could be dangerous. What if it's an animal that wants to eat us!"

"Don't worry, I'll tame the beast!" Zelda jumped from branch to branch until she finally was on the soft green grass. Samus watched from above, as she was scared to even go down.

Zelda looked at her surroundings until she saw a little baby fox, who was apparently crying out for help. He had gotten caught in a wired fence.

"Sam! Come help me out! There's a baby fox that needs help!" Samus quickly jumped off the tree, losing her balance when she touched the ground and went over to Zelda to help her. Both girls quickly untied the caught baby fox from the fence and sat down on the soft green grass below their feet, expecting the baby fox to leave as fast as it could. But, it never moved from there. It sat in front of the girls, happily. The girls were confused.

"What should we do Sam?" Zelda asked. Samus simply shrugged. "Well… I'll take it home!" Samus turned pale.

"Are you insane?! We can't take that creature over there! They'll kill us!"

"Oh, don't overreact, we'll be fine!" Zelda said as she picked up the baby fox that snuggled into her arms. Zelda later went for the picnic basket and hid it from her guardians. When it got dark, both girls decided it was time for them to get in, along with the fox. When they arrived to the orphanage, both Helen and Maria were expecting them eagerly.

"Where have you been? We've been waiting for hour for your return! Can't you see it's dark?" Helen exclaimed. Then, a cry from an animal was heard, like a little whimper.

"What was that?" Maria asked. Samus' eyes widened at the question.

"It was me! Sorry!" Samus said. Zelda peeked up and gave her a 'thumbs up'. Maria then excused both girls to their dormitory, which they shared. Zelda locked the door and quickly took out the baby fox that snuggled up in her bed. Samus sighed in relief.

"You should thank me Zel; if it weren't for me you wouldn't have that animal!"

"Yeah, thanks." She said ignoring her complaints. "What should we name it? I know; I'll call you… Snow!"

"Why Snow?"

"Can't you see? He's white as Snow!" She said pointing at the animal. Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Maria with a key in her hand. She saw Snow in Zelda's hand.

"Zelda White! What in the world is this?"

"I-I can explain!"

"You better have a good one young lady! Helen! Come quick! Zelda has some animal in her hands!"

"It's not any animal Maria! It's a baby fox and its name's Snow!

"Whatever! Helen, hurry up please!" Helen came in the room as fast as she could, and when she saw Zelda with Snow she gasped.

"Zelda, what is the meaning of this! Samus, did you know about this?" Samus fidgeted with her fingers and looked up to Maria and Helen.

"I- I did! I'm so sorry Zelda, I can't lie!" Zelda face-palmed and shook her head. Helen and Maria looked towards her.

"Can I keep it? I promise I'll clean up after him and take care of it! Can I? PLEASE?" She cried while kneeled on the floor.

"Okay, but you know how much responsibility this is?"

"Helen! It's a FOX! She can't take care of a fox! Yes, this type might not grow as much as regular foxes, but still it's a FOX!"

"Maria, she has to learn to be responsible. She's twelve now and has to learn to take care of herself and others. How'll she do it when she gets adopted?"

"Okay. Zelda, you can keep Snow." Zelda smiled and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Thank you! Oh thank you! I promised I'll take good care of it ma'am!" And then she hugged the baby fox and went off to show the other's her new pet, who looked stunned to see a baby fox. Zelda just laughed and radiated happiness while showing off her pet. Samus quickly joined her and they both had fun together, playing with Snow. Maria and Helen watched over the children that played with Snow.

"I wish we could stay like this forever Helen…"

"Me too Maria, it'll be such a disaster when one of them leaves. And it will be much worse when they receive the news about tomorrow…"

* * *

**Well! We've concluded this chapter! What did you think? Both Samus and Zelda are twelve and you've gotten to know the way they act and their friendship. Plus, you met Snow! In the original anime of 'Candy Candy', it's a racoon but a fox is much cuter! Don't deny it! And what do you think is "The news about tomorrow"? Review, Comment, Follow! Go on! I love you! P.S: Just to clarify, there are 23 kids in the orphanage, but they won't be mentioned.**

**Xoxo,**

**Carmengirl.**


	3. Separation and a New Beginning

**Hello my fellow readers! How ya doin'? Ready? Well, here we go! I warn you, it's a very sad chapter. I know what I'm telling you. Good luck!**

**Chapter 3: Separation and a New Beginning**

* * *

The next morning, the sun shined with all it's might on "The House of Hyrule". Zelda woke up to see Snow cuddled right beside her in the bed. She turned around to see Samus snoring serenely on the bed beside her.

_"What would I do without her, she's like my sister. She's… my family."_

Zelda quickly interrupted her thoughts by getting out of bed and grabbing her pillow. Then she hit Samus' head with it and sat on Samus' stomach. Samus yelped for air and wrestled Zelda off her stomach. Seconds later, both girls were wrestling on the bed, hitting one another with pillows until both girls fell and started laughing. Then Helen came in.

"Well good morning girls! Come down there's waffles! Plus, we've got an announcement to make!" She said with a smile on her face. Both girls looked at each other and bounced rapidly out of bed. Zelda grabbed Snow in her arms and they went together downstairs, only to be awaited by the rest who were waiting for their waffles to be served; Maria had in one hand a plate full of waffles and the other with a jar of milk.

"Helen, what do you give a fox to eat?" Zelda asked.

"It's a baby, so we'll give it warm milk in a baby bottle." Maria gave the bottle to Snow so that it could eat while the rest ate waffles.

After everybody had breakfast Helen and Maria sat everybody in the living room. Helen cleared her throat loudly so everybody could hear.

"We have an announcement to make. We're receiving people eager to adopt you." She said. "And we need everybody to wear their best clothes, okay? Now go! We'll be receiving them in a couple of hours!" Maria exclaimed.

Samus and Zelda nodded and left for their room. Maria and Helen had already placed them fancy gowns on their beds. Zelda wore a pink dress with dark blue edges and braided her hair. Samus wore a white dress with black edges and put her hair up in a ponytail. Both girls wore black shiny shoes.

"Ugh! I HATE braiding my hair! And these shoes! I hope I can take them off soon!" Zelda shouted.

"Why?" Samus asked. "It suits you well." Zelda smiled to the compliment. Then Maria came into the room.

"They're here!" She shouted. Everybody came out of their rooms and went to the living room. The couple had a boy with them, around thirteen years old with a red shirt and blue overalls.

"Everybody, I'd like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Villager and their boy James Villager." Everybody waved and the timid boy waved back. Suddenly Zelda smirked. She had an idea. Why get adopted? She and Samus could live on forever here and be together forever. She turned towards Samus, and whispered.

"Sam, this boy seems to be prankable-"

"Zelda, you're NOT going to prank the boy we just met."

"You and I know we wouldn't like to get adopted, and not getting adopted is doing a prank. You up?"

"No! I don't want to get adopted, but you do the prank if you want." Zelda nodded happily.

"Children! Go all to your rooms, we're going to show the Villagers where you live. Go on now!" Helen said. Everybody excused themselves and ran off. Zelda and Samus ran to their room where Snow awaited them anxiously.

"Okay, this is the plan. I'll do something simple. I'm going to fill this bucket with cold water and when they enter the room to interrogate, the bucket will fall on top of the family!"

"Zelda, you're so going to regret this, you know that right?" Zelda laughed off Samus' question and took out the bucket from under her bed.

"Why do you have a bucket under your bed?"

"You never know when this will come in handy for pranks." Samus lifted her eyebrow while she watched Zelda fill the bucket with cold water.

"Perfect!" Zelda exclaimed. Samus face palmed and stared at her brown haired friend. Then Helen and Maria came in the room with the couple and the young boy. Zelda hid the bucket under the bed hastily.

"Girls, we're showing the rooms you sleep in. Present yourselves." Helen stated.

"Hi, I'm Zelda White, I'm twelve years old."

"And I'm Samus Aran. I'm twelve years old as well." The couple nodded.

"I'm John Villager, and this is my wife Anne, and my son James." Zelda grinned while Samus smiled. "We're looking for someone who is nice, and accepts care from others. And if the person can get along with our son, it's fine with us." Zelda yawned in boredom while Samus still smiled. Then they spotted Snow.

"Oh, what is it?" Anne asked.

"It's my pet fox, Snow."

"Does it bite, Zelda?"

"Not at all ma'am." The couple pet the baby fox which happily licked their digits and played for a couple of seconds with James, until they left the room. Zelda grunted and took out the bucket full of very cold water. She took out a book so that she could put the bucket on the door and tied the bucket to the rope to place it on the ceiling. Just when she was about to get out of her room and put up the prank, Maria called everyone back in the living room. When everyone was in the living room, the couple joined with Helen behind.

"The family has decided they want to ask a couple of questions to our little girl Samus Aran!"

The room was silent and everyone turned to Zelda and Samus, who were together. Samus turned at Zelda who was pale and had her mouth wide open, with tears in her eyes. Samus patted her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok Zel, I'll be right back." She whispered. Zelda shut her mouth and nodded, still with tears in her eyes.

"O-okay." She managed to say. Then Samus left towards the couple which received her happily. They left into a small room where they would interrogate her and decide if they would take her home or not. Zelda hoped they wouldn't. Maria told everyone off to their dormitory's, and saw Zelda. Before she could approach Zelda to express her concern, Zelda stomped away to her room, crying.

_"Stupid family. Why are you taking MY family away from me? She's my best friend, she's my sister! We've done everything together! Why now? Why when we promised to be best friends forever? Why!"_

Zelda had close to her room a large tree. She got out of the window and climbed on a branch of the tree. She got off of the tree and ran away.

_"Why should I stay here anyway? I won't see my family again. I'll find a tree to live in or something I'm sure."_ Just when she arrived to the woods, she went deeper in the woods until she fell on the floor, crying.

"Why my best friend? Why didn't you choose someone else, there's twenty-three of us! Why specifically her? WHY!" She cried out loudly. She screamed and cried for a couple of minutes until she heard something.

"Was that… music? It sounds so peaceful…" She said between sobs. She heard some twigs crack, until she saw a tall masculine figure.

"Whoa! Why is such a pretty girl here?" He asked. Zelda quickly got up, wiped off her tears and dress and stood up straight.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still between sobs. Fresh tears damped her flushed cheeks. He got closer to her.

"I was playing my Ocarina, until I heard some cries in the forest…" Zelda stared at the boy, he seemed a bit older than her, wore a green shirt, white pants, brown boots, brown belt, brown gloves and a green pointy hat. His hair was blonde and had blue eyes, so blue you could stare in them all day. In his hand he had a light blue Ocarina. "Say, what's your name young lady?"

"I'm Zelda White. By any instance are you a prince or something? Oh, and what's your name?"

"Zelda, what a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said. "I'm not a prince, but you can call me that if you want!" He said along with a smile and a subtle laugh.

_"Great, I don't know his name, but he's a prince."_

"Well, now that you won't tell me your name and you're a prince-"He cut her off.

"Instead of just calling me 'Prince' why don't you call me 'My Prince'?" He said with a smirk. Zelda blushed and turned into a deep shade of red.

"Well 'My Prince'" She said doing quotation marks in the air, "How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen and you beautiful?" Zelda blushed again at the word.

"I'm twelve thanks for asking."

"And why is such a wonderful girl doing alone, crying in the woods?" And Zelda turned pale again and told him her story as they both sat down on a tree stump. Yes, it wasn't the best thing telling her story to a complete stranger who was fancying her in the middle of the woods, but it was someone who had a different opinion from others she knew.

"Who knows Zelda, you might see her again, don't you think?"

"But what if I don't?"

"Look, I know this might not be enough to comfort you at the moment, but I'm sure Samus will tell her new parents about you, and she'll come visit you every time she can. Okay?" Zelda nodded as new tears fell from her blue eyes. "Now don't cry beauty, who knows? What if she doesn't get adopted?" Zelda stopped for a bit and nodded. It was getting dark. How did she spend the whole day crying along with 'her prince' in the middle of the woods?

"Look, um… prince-"

"My prince, please."

"Okay 'My Prince', I should get going. I want to see what's up with Samus." The prince got close to her and grabbed with one hand her cheek and with another wrapped his hand around hers.

"I hope to see you soon, Zelda." She quickly blushed unwrapping her hand and took his hand off her cheek.

"I hope I see you too, My Prince." She bowed and ran off.

_"What a dashing man. Who knew I would meet someone like him in the woods? Well, he saved me from my sudden depression. He is My Prince after all."_ She thought with a smile on her face. When she arrived home, she climbed the tree and entered the room. She knew her happiness wouldn't last forever, but for now she was in heaven. She had to see him soon. She left her room and went downstairs along with the rest. She sat on the gray worn out sofa of the living room and processed everything she had done, until Helen came into the room full of kids.

"They're taking Samus!" Everything the prince had just said vanished from her mind. She felt like just at the beginning: Sad, destructed.

_"What? You can't! Not in a million years you'll take my family away from me! My sister! My friend! Never!"_

Samus came out of the room along with the couple and James. Samus seemed nervous, while the family had a smile on their faces. Samus' eyes scanned the room looking for Zelda, who was crying again. Samus quickly saddened.

"Now, Samus dear go say goodbye to all of your friends and go pack up your stuff sweetie, okay? Anne said. Samus faked a smile and went towards her room, with Zelda behind her. When they entered the room, Zelda kept quiet. She sat down on her bed, with Snow peeking at Samus' luggage. Samus was deeply saddened to see her best friend this way.

"Don't go Sam." She cried.

"I have no choice, they want me. Don't worry! I'll write you letters every time I have the chance. Okay?"

"But you're my sister Sam. Don't go. I don't want to be alone." Samus ran up to Zelda and hugged her tight. Seconds later, both girls were crying. Then Maria called Samus, and both girls went downstairs. Samus took a quick tour of her home, the home that saved her from that cold winter blizzard when she was just one month old. Samus picked up her brown luggage from the floor and went out the door. There she saw the Villagers' car, a nice red Corvette. They had already said goodbye to everyone and were waiting for her to say goodbye to everyone. Samus put her brown suitcase in the trunk and went towards all the kids, Zelda, Maria and Helen who were going to see them part. She said goodbye to all twenty-one kids, deciding to leave Zelda until the end. When she approached Maria and Helen, she hugged both tight.

"Thank you. You took care of me and made me grow to what I am today. You saved me from the winter blizzard. Thank you. I'll never forget you." Maria and Helen hugged her again and started to tear up, letting a couple of tears spill on their flushed cheeks. Samus then stood in front of Zelda for a couple of seconds until. Both girls started to cry and pulled in for a hug.

"We'll be together forever, okay?" Samus said.

"Like the first day. I'll never forget you, Sam."

"And you won't. I'll visit if I can. Bye sis. Forever?" Samus held out her pinky to Zelda.

"Forever." She said wrapping her pinky in Samus' and pulled her for one last hug. Samus then turned around and got on the car with the happy family. They took off, all the family waving goodbye. Zelda waved goodbye, tears rushing down her face. And car left into the sunset, out of everyone's sight. Helen and Maria were crying. Zelda stood in the middle of the road, tears falling rapidly. Everyone went inside. Zelda stayed in the middle of the road, still crying.

"Bye, family."

**Hello my fellow readers! How ya doin'? Ready? Well, here we go! I warn you, it's a very sad chapter. I know what I'm telling you. Good luck!**

**Chapter 3: Separation and a New Beginning**

The next morning, the sun shined with all it's might on "The House of Hyrule". Zelda woke up to see Snow cuddled right beside her in the bed. She turned around to see Samus snoring serenely on the bed beside her.

_"What would I do without her, she's like my sister. She's… my family."_

Zelda quickly interrupted her thoughts by getting out of bed and grabbing her pillow. Then she hit Samus' head with it and sat on Samus' stomach. Samus yelped for air and wrestled Zelda off her stomach. Seconds later, both girls were wrestling on the bed, hitting one another with pillows until both girls fell and started laughing. Then Helen came in.

"Well good morning girls! Come down there's waffles! Plus, we've got an announcement to make!" She said with a smile on her face. Both girls looked at each other and bounced rapidly out of bed. Zelda grabbed Snow in her arms and they went together downstairs, only to be awaited by the rest who were waiting for their waffles to be served; Maria had in one hand a plate full of waffles and the other with a jar of milk.

"Helen, what do you give a fox to eat?" Zelda asked.

"It's a baby, so we'll give it warm milk in a baby bottle." Maria gave the bottle to Snow so that it could eat while the rest ate waffles.

After everybody had breakfast Helen and Maria sat everybody in the living room. Helen cleared her throat loudly so everybody could hear.

"We have an announcement to make. We're receiving people eager to adopt you." She said. "And we need everybody to wear their best clothes, okay? Now go! We'll be receiving them in a couple of hours!" Maria exclaimed.

Samus and Zelda nodded and left for their room. Maria and Helen had already placed them fancy gowns on their beds. Zelda wore a pink dress with dark blue edges and braided her hair. Samus wore a white dress with black edges and put her hair up in a ponytail. Both girls wore black shiny shoes.

"Ugh! I HATE braiding my hair! And these shoes! I hope I can take them off soon!" Zelda shouted.

"Why?" Samus asked. "It suits you well." Zelda smiled to the compliment. Then Maria came into the room.

"They're here!" She shouted. Everybody came out of their rooms and went to the living room. The couple had a boy with them, around thirteen years old with a red shirt and blue overalls.

"Everybody, I'd like to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Villager and their boy James Villager." Everybody waved and the timid boy waved back. Suddenly Zelda smirked. She had an idea. Why get adopted? She and Samus could live on forever here and be together forever. She turned towards Samus, and whispered.

"Sam, this boy seems to be prankable-"

"Zelda, you're NOT going to prank the boy we just met."

"You and I know we wouldn't like to get adopted, and not getting adopted is doing a prank. You up?"

"No! I don't want to get adopted, but you do the prank if you want." Zelda nodded happily.

"Children! Go all to your rooms, we're going to show the Villagers where you live. Go on now!" Helen said. Everybody excused themselves and ran off. Zelda and Samus ran to their room where Snow awaited them anxiously.

"Okay, this is the plan. I'll do something simple. I'm going to fill this bucket with cold water and when they enter the room to interrogate, the bucket will fall on top of the family!"

"Zelda, you're so going to regret this, you know that right?" Zelda laughed off Samus' question and took out the bucket from under her bed.

"Why do you have a bucket under your bed?"

"You never know when this will come in handy for pranks." Samus lifted her eyebrow while she watched Zelda fill the bucket with cold water.

"Perfect!" Zelda exclaimed. Samus face palmed and stared at her brown haired friend. Then Helen and Maria came in the room with the couple and the young boy. Zelda hid the bucket under the bed hastily.

"Girls, we're showing the rooms you sleep in. Present yourselves." Helen stated.

"Hi, I'm Zelda White, I'm twelve years old."

"And I'm Samus Aran. I'm twelve years old as well." The couple nodded.

"I'm John Villager, and this is my wife Anne, and my son James." Zelda grinned while Samus smiled. "We're looking for someone who is nice, and accepts care from others. And if the person can get along with our son, it's fine with us." Zelda yawned in boredom while Samus still smiled. Then they spotted Snow.

"Oh, what is it?" Anne asked.

"It's my pet fox, Snow."

"Does it bite, Zelda?"

"Not at all ma'am." The couple pet the baby fox which happily licked their digits and played for a couple of seconds with James, until they left the room. Zelda grunted and took out the bucket full of very cold water. She took out a book so that she could put the bucket on the door and tied the bucket to the rope to place it on the ceiling. Just when she was about to get out of her room and put up the prank, Maria called everyone back in the living room. When everyone was in the living room, the couple joined with Helen behind.

"The family has decided they want to ask a couple of questions to our little girl Samus Aran!"

The room was silent and everyone turned to Zelda and Samus, who were together. Samus turned at Zelda who was pale and had her mouth wide open, with tears in her eyes. Samus patted her shoulder.

"It's going to be ok Zel, I'll be right back." She whispered. Zelda shut her mouth and nodded, still with tears in her eyes.

"O-okay." She managed to say. Then Samus left towards the couple which received her happily. They left into a small room where they would interrogate her and decide if they would take her home or not. Zelda hoped they wouldn't. Maria told everyone off to their dormitory's, and saw Zelda. Before she could approach Zelda to express her concern, Zelda stomped away to her room, crying.

_"Stupid family. Why are you taking MY family away from me? She's my best friend, she's my sister! We've done everything together! Why now? Why when we promised to be best friends forever? Why!"_

Zelda had close to her room a large tree. She got out of the window and climbed on a branch of the tree. She got off of the tree and ran away.

_"Why should I stay here anyway? I won't see my family again. I'll find a tree to live in or something I'm sure."_ Just when she arrived to the woods, she went deeper in the woods until she fell on the floor, crying.

"Why my best friend? Why didn't you choose someone else, there's twenty-three of us! Why specifically her? WHY!" She cried out loudly. She screamed and cried for a couple of minutes until she heard something.

"Was that… music? It sounds so peaceful…" She said between sobs. She heard some twigs crack, until she saw a tall masculine figure.

"Whoa! Why is such a pretty girl here?" He asked. Zelda quickly got up, wiped off her tears and dress and stood up straight.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still between sobs. Fresh tears damped her flushed cheeks. He got closer to her.

"I was playing my Ocarina, until I heard some cries in the forest…" Zelda stared at the boy, he seemed a bit older than her, wore a green shirt, white pants, brown boots, brown belt, brown gloves and a green pointy hat. His hair was blonde and had blue eyes, so blue you could stare in them all day. In his hand he had a light blue Ocarina. "Say, what's your name young lady?"

"I'm Zelda White. By any instance are you a prince or something? Oh, and what's your name?"

"Zelda, what a beautiful name. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said. "I'm not a prince, but you can call me that if you want!" He said along with a smile and a subtle laugh.

_"Great, I don't know his name, but he's a prince."_

"Well, now that you won't tell me your name and you're a prince-"He cut her off.

"Instead of just calling me 'Prince' why don't you call me 'My Prince'?" He said with a smirk. Zelda blushed and turned into a deep shade of red.

"Well 'My Prince'" She said doing quotation marks in the air, "How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen and you beautiful?" Zelda blushed again at the word.

"I'm twelve thanks for asking."

"And why is such a wonderful girl doing alone, crying in the woods?" And Zelda turned pale again and told him her story as they both sat down on a tree stump. Yes, it wasn't the best thing telling her story to a complete stranger who was fancying her in the middle of the woods, but it was someone who had a different opinion from others she knew.

"Who knows Zelda, you might see her again, don't you think?"

"But what if I don't?"

"Look, I know this might not be enough to comfort you at the moment, but I'm sure Samus will tell her new parents about you, and she'll come visit you every time she can. Okay?" Zelda nodded as new tears fell from her blue eyes. "Now don't cry beauty, who knows? What if she doesn't get adopted?" Zelda stopped for a bit and nodded. It was getting dark. How did she spend the whole day crying along with 'her prince' in the middle of the woods?

"Look, um… prince-"

"My prince, please."

"Okay 'My Prince', I should get going. I want to see what's up with Samus." The prince got close to her and grabbed with one hand her cheek and with another wrapped his hand around hers.

"I hope to see you soon, Zelda." She quickly blushed unwrapping her hand and took his hand off her cheek.

"I hope I see you too, My Prince." She bowed and ran off.

_"What a dashing man. Who knew I would meet someone like him in the woods? Well, he saved me from my sudden depression. He is My Prince after all."_ She thought with a smile on her face. When she arrived home, she climbed the tree and entered the room. She knew her happiness wouldn't last forever, but for now she was in heaven. She had to see him soon. She left her room and went downstairs along with the rest. She sat on the gray worn out sofa of the living room and processed everything she had done, until Helen came into the room full of kids.

"They're taking Samus!" Everything the prince had just said vanished from her mind. She felt like just at the beginning: Sad, destructed.

_"What? You can't! Not in a million years you'll take my family away from me! My sister! My friend! Never!"_

Samus came out of the room along with the couple and James. Samus seemed nervous, while the family had a smile on their faces. Samus' eyes scanned the room looking for Zelda, who was crying again. Samus quickly saddened.

"Now, Samus dear go say goodbye to all of your friends and go pack up your stuff sweetie, okay? Anne said. Samus faked a smile and went towards her room, with Zelda behind her. When they entered the room, Zelda kept quiet. She sat down on her bed, with Snow peeking at Samus' luggage. Samus was deeply saddened to see her best friend this way.

"Don't go Sam." She cried.

"I have no choice, they want me. Don't worry! I'll write you letters every time I have the chance. Okay?"

"But you're my sister Sam. Don't go. I don't want to be alone." Samus ran up to Zelda and hugged her tight. Seconds later, both girls were crying. Then Maria called Samus, and both girls went downstairs. Samus took a quick tour of her home, the home that saved her from that cold winter blizzard when she was just one month old. Samus picked up her brown luggage from the floor and went out the door. There she saw the Villagers' car, a nice red Corvette. They had already said goodbye to everyone and were waiting for her to say goodbye to everyone. Samus put her brown suitcase in the trunk and went towards all the kids, Zelda, Maria and Helen who were going to see them part. She said goodbye to all twenty-one kids, deciding to leave Zelda until the end. When she approached Maria and Helen, she hugged both tight.

"Thank you. You took care of me and made me grow to what I am today. You saved me from the winter blizzard. Thank you. I'll never forget you." Maria and Helen hugged her again and started to tear up, letting a couple of tears spill on their flushed cheeks. Samus then stood in front of Zelda for a couple of seconds until. Both girls started to cry and pulled in for a hug.

"We'll be together forever, okay?" Samus said.

"Like the first day. I'll never forget you, Sam."

"And you won't. I'll visit if I can. Bye sis. Forever?" Samus held out her pinky to Zelda.

"Forever." She said wrapping her pinky in Samus' and pulled her for one last hug. Samus then turned around and got on the car with the happy family. They took off, all the family waving goodbye. Zelda waved goodbye, tears rushing down her face. And car left into the sunset, out of everyone's sight. Helen and Maria were crying. Zelda stood in the middle of the road, tears falling rapidly. Everyone went inside. Zelda stayed in the middle of the road, still crying.

"Bye, family."

* * *

**That wraps it up guys! What do you think? Sad, huh? But on a better term, she met her prince! In the next chapter, we'll see what happens after Samus left and how this phases her. See you next time! Review, Follow or Favorite loves. Quick note: I warned this would be a dark story, and it's going to get darker moving on. Lots of love.**

**Xoxo,**

**Carmengirl.**

**That wraps it up guys! What do you think? Sad, huh? But on a better term, she met her prince! In the next chapter, we'll see what happens after Samus left and how this phases her. See you next time! Review, Follow or Favorite loves. Quick note: I warned this would be a dark story, and it's going to get darker moving on. Lots of love.**

**Xoxo,**

**Carmengirl.**


End file.
